Homework
by MaruneKaite
Summary: Francis doesn't want to do his homework. So he takes this chance to hit on Arthur in the middle of class. It doesn't end well. AU!FrUK


**Title**: All Because of Homework  
**Characters**: AU!France and AU!England  
**Pairing**: FrUK 3  
**Rating**: T  
**Warning**: Cursing and very very mild gore if you squint. Also, I did this when I was sleepy, so do forgive me if it doesn't sound as enticing as it's supposed to be.

* * *

Francis flicked the piece of paper held in his hand. He then examined it with uninterested eyes, gave it a wiggle and dropped it on the table in front of him. Wrinkling his nose, he picked it up again, only this time to drop it on the floor, where it fluttered to the back of the classroom, underneath another student's desk. Francis looked behind him to see who the owner of the desk was.

_Arthur_.

The Englishman heard crumpling underneath his shoes as he shifted his legs to a comfortable position, and picked up the piece of paper. It was their recent homework, due the next day. He immediately knew who owned it, and shot a glare at the Frenchman.

Francis only smirked and playfully stuck out his tongue at his class secretary. Arthur was not happy.

Making sure that the teacher wasn't looking their way, he quickly whispered, "_You are bringing this home with you, Francis!_"

"_And what if I don't want to?_" Francis whispered back, his smirk still bright as day.

"_I will wring your neck until you beg for dear life, you sodding frog!_" Arthur whispered angrily, his hand tightening on the paper.

"_Well, give it back then._" Francis grinned.

"You _get it back, fucker!_" Arthur was very close to losing his temper, wanting very badly to just walk over to the Frenchman's table and shove the piece of paper down his throat.

Francis shrugged; He didn't make any retorts, which surprised the Englishman. What surprised him even more, however, was how Francis stood up, strode over to Arthur's table, snatched the paper from his hand, then quickly glided quietly back to his seat, all before the thirty seconds the teacher unintentionally gave him as he wrote something on the whiteboard. (The teacher did look up from the book he was copying from, but Francis had already put on the act of an attentive student.)

The whole class was now eyeing them both, half amazed and half dumbfounded at what Francis just did. Arthur glared at each one of them and whispered a, "_Pay attention!_" before focusing his attention on the now-smug Frenchman.

Arthur waited until the teacher was busy writing some notes on the board again, then whispered to the direction of the Frenchman, "_You almost got me into trouble, asshole,_" not really expecting a reply, but just trying to voice out how much of a jerk the frog was.

"_I only did what you told me to,_" chuckled Francis. "_And by the way,_" he lifted his homework, crisp creases had formed on it from their little mid-class squabble, "_it's crumpled. Fix it later?_" The Frenchman gave a fake pout, but it was obvious to the Englishman what he was trying to do.

"_No._"

"_Help me with homework then?_"

"_No. Not ever._"

"_You're the class secretary. Isn't it an officer's job to help a fellow classmate in need?_"

"_To the likes of you, no._"

"Arthur."

"What?" Only when Arthur's eyes had snapped at Francis did he find out that it was not the Frenchman who had called out his name, but the teacher.

The teacher sighed in annoyance and scowled at both the Englishman and Frenchman. "Detention. Both of you."

After class, Arthur was seething with rage; He was serious and ready to shove Francis' homework down his throat this time. Francis, however, looked like he wanted to kiss everyone around him as he cheerfully walked over to Arthur.

"Looks like you have no choice, _cher_." Francis grinned, his blue eyes twinkling merrily.

"I have nothing to say to you, Francis." Arthur gritted his teeth in reply. He wasn't ready to spend one whole hour with this bastard in one classroom and just the two of them.

"Come on, it's not like you'll be doing anything else in there," cooed the Frenchman.

"God damn it, Francis, no!"

"Please?"

Arthur was ready to scream, but because he was an English gentleman (and he was still in school), he chose to regain his composure, and sighed angrily instead, "No, Francis, and that's final."

Francis remained silent for so long that Arthur had to look up from fixing his things to confirm the frog's presence. He was still there, but he looked dazed... and very pink, which Arthur obviously ignored. The Englishman decided to leave him alone, glad to finally have some peace and quiet. And if he was lucky, Francis would just give up and leave.

Unfortunately, the Frenchman finally chirped, "I wish you were homework, Arthur."

Arthur paused. Was this some kind of pick up line? Before he could stop himself, however, he asked the inevitable.

"Why?"

"So that," Francis winked. "I could do you instead."

That afternoon, only Arthur had shown up for detention, all angry and flustered with his knuckles just as pink as his face. When asked about Francis, he only smiled and waited for a girlish scream, the door being knocked down by a flailing janitor screaming bloody murder, and left before anyone noticed anything.

The end.

* * *

**Author's Note**: You probably expected that. And yes, I know it's a very cheesy/weird/wtf ending. But hey, I did it while I was sleepy and I just typed down whatever came to mind. I hope you enjoyed their little squabble anyway. XD Thanks for reading!


End file.
